The present invention is directed to a method for providing a private exchange functionality to a remote terminal. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method which provides remote emulation of the functionality of a private branch exchange including such features as: extension dialing, speed dialing, and auto dial back.
The popularity of the home office and "telecommuting" in the work force has created new opportunities for the communication industry. Individuals working from home now demand the same telecommunication features and options available to them at the workplace. To service that growing market, communications companies are now providing the same office support services found in many of today's larger corporations. For example, ISDN access lines, video and telephone conferencing, and high speed modem access are now but a few of the features now available in the home office.
At present, if a worker at home wishes to contact a co-worker at the workplace, he must have the actual telephone number of the worker or must have the main PBX access number and the extension of the worker to be able to place a call to the worker at the workplace. Furthermore, the at-home worker does not get any of the other benefits of the PBX, namely speed dialing or automatic dial back which are functions which may be available to the worker at their workstation at the workplace. It is desirable to provide a method by which the home worker can have access to PBX functionalities such as extension dialing even when they are remote from the workplace private exchange that provides such functionality.